Street Musicians
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: Ash, Ally and their little brothers live in the house their parents lived in before they died. Ash does everything that he must to make sure they live with every opportunity they can get by doing any job given. What happens when the Waterflowers move in?
1. Chapter 1

Street Musicians

By Hiroko Yakuza Ketchum

Summery: Ash, Ally and their little brothers live in the house that their parents lived in before they died. Ash, though prideful does any job he's given in order to make hissiblings' lives as good as they can be. Ally always tries to help him, but he always tells her to leave it to him. The Waterflower family, having just moved to the city, ask them for some help around the city at first. David and Rose, the parents, think Ash is a good, hard working young man, and that Ally is a very responsible young woman, while Misty and Haru think they're punks, and Yuki becomes instant friends with Hiro and Max against everyone's wishes, or at least her siblings. But when Misty finds out why they act tough and why they do so many jobs, will she be able to convince herself that they're both good guys, or will she go with the crowd?

Notes: Everything in this story is made up except the songs. Max is in the Ketchum family since I like him. If you like May from Advanced, then this is May from the game, or vice versa if you don't like May from Advanced.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I don't own the songs _Two Beds and a Coffee Machine _or _I Don't Know You Anymore_. They are both owned by Savage Garden.

Ages:

Ash: 16

Ally: 16

Misty: 16

Haru: 16

May: 16

Hiro: 10

Max: 10

Yuki: 10

David: 38

Rose: 38

Rudy: 17

Danny: 18

Gary: 16

Everyone else: It will become clear later.

Chapter One

_"Why did we have to move? Can't Mom and Dad go and work back at our old town? I liked it so much better, and of all years!" _thought Misty Waterflower as her father drove down the street where their new house was. The family didn't have to move, but Rose and David had taken new positions in New York. There had been more and more street fights and gangs there now and they were in desperate need of doctors and policemen.

Rose, who was a doctor, had decided that she should try to save more lives since she was one of the best when it came to surgeries and such. David, a policeman, thought that since they were getting less and less help that he would be able to try and help stop less school fights since he was going to be on guard at the high school.

Misty and Haru begged David to not take the job since he would be working where they went to school. As they sat in the back with their younger sister, Yuki, they mentally groaned at how this school year was going to drag on. The two were twins, and almost always knew how the other was feeling when it came to this.

They finally came to their new house, which was okay, but it wasn't home to the two teens. "Well, now that we're here, why don't we go on in and find which room should go to who?" said David. The three kids nodded, and went into the house and found their rooms.

Misty had her bed already in there, which had a blue comforter and the carpet and walls were different shades of blue. Haru's room was to the right of Misty's and his room was almost the same, except he had a black comforter, blue carpeting, and his walls were white. Yuki, being the youngest got the bedroom next to their parents. It was all pink, a nightmare to the teens who despised the color. They went back outside to get some boxes, when they started to here music coming from somewhere.

"What's that sound? Mom! Did you guys leave the radio on?" Misty asked as her parents came over. "No. Why don't you guys go and find out where it's coming from? I'll have the Pokemon help me take care of getting our stuff in." said Rose as she motioned for David to go with the kids. "I'd rather get the moving in done with. Right Misty?" Haru asked his sister. She nodded, but Yuki still wanted to go so David took her.

The closer they got, the more they could hear. It sounded as though someone was playing a piano and a cello. That was when they finally found where it was coming from. There was a boy and girl around Misty's and Haru's age playing the instruments. They both had black hair. The girl, who was playing the cello, wore a faded jean jacket over a black shirt, faded blue jeans, faded sneakers, and a faded, blackbandana. The boy, who was playing a portable keyboard, wore similar clothes, except he had a leather jacket and his clothes were more faded than the girl's. He had longish, spiky hair while the girl's hair was in a ponytail that went down to her lower back.

Just as they were about to leave and head back since the tune sounded endless, the young man started to sing.

**And she takes another step**

**Slowly she opens the door**

**Checks that he is sleeping**

**Picks up all the broken glass**

**And furniture on the floor**

**Been up half the night screaming**

**Now it's time to get away**

**Pack up the kids in the car**

**Another bruise to try and hide**

**Another alibi to write**

**Another ditch in the road**

**You keep moving**

**Another stop sign**

**You keep moving on**

**And the years go by so fast**

**Wonder how I ever made it through**

**And there are children to think of**

**Baby's asleep in the back seat**

**Wonder how they'll make it through this living nightmare**

**But the mind is an amazing thing**

**Full of candy dreams and new toys**

**And another cheap hotel**

**Two beds and a coffee machine**

**But there are groceries to buy and she knows she'll have to go home**

**Another ditch in the road**

**You keep moving**

**Another stop sign**

**You keep moving on**

**And the years go by so fast**

**Wonder how I ever made it through**

Right then, the cello took over the melody of the sad song that the two were playing. David knew what the meaning of the song was, and wondered how these two could play such a song without having to struggle with it. Yuki didn't understand the song but knew it was sad as she grabbed her dad's hand. Soon, the young man continued.

**Another bruise to try and hide**

**Another alibi to write**

**Another lonely highway in the black of night**

**There's hope in the darkness,**

**You know you're gonna make it**

**Another ditch in the road**

**You keep moving**

**Another stop sign**

**You keep moving on**

**And the years go by so fast**

**Silent fortress built to last**

**Wonder how I ever made it**

**I'm all alone**

Almost all of the people listening started to clap after they were done and threw money into the cello case they had out in front of them. After the last notes had been played and the applause had started, the two teens opened their eyes for the first time, showing two sets of brown. It seemed that the two were used to the crowd, then they saw David and Yuki, and nodded to each other in silent agreement. With that, they started another song. Only this time, the boy stood up, and the girl took the keyboard.

**I would like to visit you for a while**

**Get away, and outta this city**

**Maybe I shouldn't have called,**

**But someone had to be the first to break**

**We can go sit on your back porch**

**Relax**

**Talk about anything**

**It don't matter**

**I'll be courageous if you can pretend you've forgiven me**

'**Cause I don't know you anymore**

**I don't recognize this place**

**The picture frames have changed**

**And so has your name**

**We don't talk much anymore**

**We keep running from the pain.**

**But what I wouldn't give to see your face again**

**Spring time in the city**

**Such relief from the winter freeze**

**The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean**

**Everyone's got an agenda**

**Don't stop**

**Keep that chin up**

**You'll be alright**

**Can you believe what a year it's been **

**Are you still the same**

**Has your opinion changed**

'**Cause I don't know you anymore**

**I don't recognize this place**

**The picture frames have changed**

**And so has your name**

**We don't talk much anymore**

**We keep running from these sentences**

**But what I wouldn't give to see your face again**

**I know I let you down again and again**

**I know I never treated you right**

**I've paid the price**

**And I'm still paying for it everyday**

**So maybe I shouldn't have called **

**Was it too soon to tell**

**Oh what the hell**

**It doesn't really matter**

**How do you redefine something that never really had a name**

**Has your opinion changed**

'**Cause I don't know you anymore**

**I don't recognize this place**

**The picture frames have changed**

**And so has your name**

**We don't talk much anymore**

**We keep running from the pain**

**But what I wouldn't give to see your face again**

**I see your face**

**I see your face**

Again the crowd applauded as the duo finished the song and again got some money thrown into their case. David, who noticed how the two looked in their direction, got his wallet out and grabbed a twenty for the show. He told Yuki to go over and put that in the case, but before she could, two other teens came up to them.

"Well what do we have here? You two shouldn't be in this neighborhood! This is where the rich live, not the filth!" said one of the guys. He had brown hair and dark eyes. David was about to step in when he heard the girl speak up for the first time. "If this is where the filth aren't supposed to be then why are you here, Danny?" she said at them as she put the cello back and closed the case quickly. The boy stepped in front of the girl just as fast, then started talking as well.

"Besides, even if this place is forbidden to us, it doesn't matter if we were asked to come here. One of my employers needed me to do a job for them. So if you don't mind, we'll be going, so get outta our way, Rudy." he said harshly to the other one who had dark hair and cold, blue eyes. "Who said I was going to let you leave?" said Rudy. David, hearing this knew that he had to get in the way now. "Alright you guys. Break it up! I don't want a fight here!" he said as he got in between the teens.

"What do you think you're doing! You don't have any say in this!" said Danny. "Yes I do! I'm a policeman and there'll be no fighting when I'm around!" Kuma replied while getting out his badge. "A cop? I don't remember you! Whatever, I'm just trying to help the community by getting rid of the trash!" Rudy replied as an excuse. "If that's so then why don't you move!" said a new voice. A young man around the musicians ages came into view. He had brown hair and black eyes. He wore clothes similar to the boy's, but not faded at all.

"What are you doing, Oak! You should be on our side! They ain't your type!" yelled Danny to the younger boy. "I never side with bullies. And besides, I've been buds with these guys a lot longer than you! Not to mention, then only point I'm here is so I could listen to these guys do their show and to give Ash something." he said as he threw something towards the boy. Ash picked up the object and smirked. "Aw Gary, you shouldn't have. You didn't have to pick my sword up from the shop." Ash said as he unsheathed said sword.

David, surprised to see a weapon, immediately reacted. "I said no fighting! I advise all of you to go home now!" he yelled at them. Danny and Rudy, not wanting to get arrested, followed his orders. "This isn't the last you've seen of us Ketchum!" they yelled as they ran off. The crowd that had gathered from the show and the fight started to disperse, but the girl, Ash and Gary stayed. Ash sheathed his sword, put it on his belt, and turned to the girl. "You alright, sis?" he asked. She nodded, making sure they had everything and packed the keyboard up. "You sure, Ally Girl? Cause if they did something to you I'll kill them!" Gary said to her, forgetting about David being there.

"Incase you forgot I'm right here!" David said to them. They all visibly jumped at his voice. "Sorry about that officer. It won't happen again. It's just that those two tend to steal our earnings and give us a bad rep. It won't happen again." Ally said nervously, afraid that he was going to report them. "It's alright, just try not to let it happen again." he replied as Yuki came over. "No, please sir! I really am- wait! What did you say?" Ally asked, shocked that he had let them off with a warning.

"I said it was alright. Besides, it was those other boys' fault, but you should still be careful." David repeated. He then saw the three teens sigh out of relief. Yuki decided to give the money that David had given her to Ash and Ally.

"Here you go! You guys are really good at singing!" she said as she gave the money to Ally. She was kinda surprised, but thanked the little girl. "Thank-you. Aren't you just a sweet little girl?" she said with a smile. "Well, we better get going. Sorry for the trouble sir. If you need any help whatsoever, feel free to call me. I can tell you're new, so if you need a tour of the town I'll help you around." Ash said while handing him a phone number.

With that, Ash started walking to a beat up truck. Ally and Gary followed, both getting in and putting their stuff in the back. After they drove off, David looked at the number, and noticed that the number was from an older, more run down part of the city. He quickly shrugged it off, then took Yuki's hand and walked back to their new home to tell Rose and the kids what had happened.

Author's Note: There you have it! My brand new story! Just on an extra note to people who have requested it, I have decided to NOT update _Everywhere_. I've also not decided what to do for _Because You Live._ I can't make up my mind on it yet, and even if I do it will be a separate story. In other words _Everywhere_ and _Because You Live_ are both under complete! And also, if you like this story, please also give thanks to Sakuracharm, because she helped me out by reading it before I actually posted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Street Musicians

By Hiroshi Yakuza Ketchum

Summery: Ash, Ally and their little brothers live in the house that their parents lived in before they died. Ash, though prideful does any job he's given in order to make his brother's life as good as it can be. Ally always tries to help him, but he always tells her to leave it to him. The Waterflower family, having just moved to the city, ask them for some help around the city at first. David and Rose, the parents, think Ash is a good, hard working young man, and that Ally is a very responsible young woman, while Misty and Haru think they're punks, and Yuki becomes instant friends with Hiro and Max against everyone's wishes, or at least her siblings. But when Misty finds out why they act tough and why they do so many jobs, will she be able to convince herself that they're both good guys, or will she go with the crowd?

Notes: Everything in this story is made up except the songs. Max is in the Ketchum family since I like him. If you like May from Advanced, then this is May from the game, or vice versa if you don't like May from Advanced.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I don't own any of the songs used in this or any other fanfics.

Ages:

Ash: 16

Ally: 16

Misty: 16

Haru: 16

May: 16

Hiro: 10

Max: 10

Yuki: 10

David: 38

Rose: 38

Rudy: 17

Danny: 18

Gary: 16

Everyone else: It will become clear later.

Chapter Two

When David and Yuki finally got back, all of the boxes had been moved into the house. The two went inside to find Rose, Misty and Haru taking a break in the living room. There were boxes scattered about the room and he could see more next to the rooms.

"Hey Dad! Did you guys find out what that sound was?" Haru asked when he noticed his father. "Yeah, it was a couple of street performers. They both looked about your guys' age. It was a pretty nice show until a couple of other boys came over and ruined it. The bunch almost got into a fight but as soon as I showed the my badge the boys ran off and the performers left after they tried apologizing to me."

Everyone was quiet for a while, surprised that something like that had happened only a few blocks away from them. David saw this, took a breath, then continued. "The young man who was performing gave me his number and said that if we needed anything we should give him a call. He seemed like a nice boy. The other performer was his sister, too. They made a pretty good team until, I think Rudy and Danny were their names, came up and ruined the show."

Again the family was surprised at what David had said. Finally, Rose spoke. "So, what do you think we should do?" David shrugged, not knowing what to do. "I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea if we called them to ask if they can show us around after all of you guys get out of school. That way you guys can know your way around as well." David explained. "Aw, come on Dad! We can find our own way around this place! We don't need anyone's help!" Haru complained. "I don't care if you already know it like the back of your hand. I'm not going to allow any of you to walk around without someone who is trustworthy. You do remember why we moved here right? It's because there are a lot of gangs and street fighting. None of you are allowed to be out of this house or out of school unless one of us or another responsible adult is with you." Rose said as she took her husband's side. Misty and Haru groaned. They were teenagers for Pete's sake! They could take care of themselves! This wasn't going to be fun at all!

Ash had just gotten home after picking up some groceries they had been needing. It was a good thing that Ally had agreed to stay home to watch Hiro and Max instead of going with him since it always felt awkward when they were shopping for whatever they needed. _"We've dealt with this for so many years it seems. I wish at least one of them was still around, if anything to give the others a path and a family."_ he thought as he remembered how hard it was for them.

Max and Hiro were his little brothers, but sometimes, it seemed like he was their father, someone that neither had ever met. Ally, even though she was also six years old at the time, the same as him, could not seem to remember him like he did. All Ally saw was the man that had abandoned them. But then again, she didn't know the truth of why he left, because only Ash knew. _"God, don't bring that damn memory back up! I need to forget it and concentrate on getting these guys in college!"_ he cursed to himself. That was, indeed, what Ash was trying to do. Make sure that all three of his younger siblings got to college so they didn't have to worry about anything major in their lives. Of course, that would mean that they'd eventually realize what he had done, and lost, because of all the work he had to do. Ash sighed as he went onto the house with the five sacks of food.

Ally was in the kitchen doing some of her homework, and quickly noticed him. "Hey Bro! Need some help? I got the time!" she said too enthusiastic. Ash quickly saw through the stunt. "You don't get your homework, do you?" he asked as he unloaded the groceries himself. She sighed, wishing he hadn't seen through her act. "I HATE trig! It's not my fault that some guy who was bored made up all these stupid theories and decided that it would be fun to torment the future generations when they had to learn it!" she complained. Ash chuckled at his twin sister's antics. "Do you need your big brother to help you out?" he asked in the tone she hated. "Stop it with the, 'I'm the oldest of the entire house and I know everything' speech! And just to remind you, I'm only younger than you by, what, an hour!" she complained.

"Yes, but I'm still your older brother. Now, if you still need it I'll help you after dinner. Do you know if the two wack-jobs have homework?" Ash asked as he left out some cans of ramen and a new bag of rice out. "Yeah, they don't have any. I checked with their teacher before I left. She'd decided against giving any work since it was a nice day out. Aw, the joys of fourth grade. I wonder if they'll trade me? I'd give anything to be doing just long division again." Ally said with a hint of jealousy. "Will you stop complaining about it! Jesus, you'd think your life depended on it. You just need it so you can get into a good college with a scholarship, that way you have a way to support yourself." Ash said as he started to prepare their meals. "Please, with the career I got picked out, I don't need anything higher than algebra! Not even that on a daily basis!" she countered. Ash sighed. "You can't depend on becoming a famous artist Ally, music or on paper! Same thing with being a skater. There's no guarantee that someone will like your stuff, or that you'll not get hurt pulling some trick. I want you to have a good future where you don't have to worry about money, and to do that is to have a degree." he said.

Before either could continue, a black haired boy came into the room. "Ash! When did you get back? Me and Hiro want to show you something we learned today!" he said with a grin on his face. "Alright Max, just let me put this stuff on the stove and I'll come see." Ash said in a fatherly tone. Ally gave him a look because she recognized the tone, but didn't say anything. When Ash left to go see what the two had in store, she sighed as she watched the food and continued her work. Before she started again, however, she thought, _"Why do you have to remind me of how Dad acted when he was still around? You better not go AWOL on us too, in the dead of night and turn up dead!"_ And with that, she returned to her notes and work.

Ash followed his little brother up the stairs to his and Hiro's room to show him whatever they'd learned that day. When he finally got into their room, he saw his other little brother, Hiro, with a film canister, water, and some kind of tablet. When Max went over to stand next to Hiro, Ash saw the immediate differences in them that everyone could see. Max, had black eyes and hair, while Hiro was the opposite with light blue-gray eyes and white hair. No one believed that they could be brothers, let alone twins, but they were. "Alright Ash, watch this!" Hiro said as he showed him how to make 'rocket fuel'. (This is a science thing I remember doing when I was in 4th grade) They took the water and Alcizeslcer and mixed it together in the canister, which then popped in the air.

"That was great guys! It's really cool what you guys are learning in science right now!" Ash said as he congratulated them. "Yeah! I really like what we're learning in math and science now!" Max said as he picked the stuff back up. "Please! This stuff is boring if you ask me! Give me a book with normal words any day of the week!" Hiro said in an arguing voice. The two glared at each other and started to fight at which subject was better. "Alright guys! Listen, both are important in the long run. If you only know science and math, then you can do a lot of things, but if you don't read, write or analyze, then it's all worthless. And if you can read and stuff like that it's also great, but you still need the math and science to prove it or to come up with something." Ash said as he tried to calm the two down. When Max and Hiro finally calmed down, they heard Ally calling them.

"I guess the food's almost done. You two wash up and we'll eat." Ash ordered as he made his way downstairs. Hiro and Max gave each other a look, then ran as fast as they could to see who could get to the bathroom the fastest.

Ash was downstairs again only to find Ally putting up her work. "If that isn't done you aren't leaving this house." he said. "It is done though. By some miracle I understand it now. Look at the work if you don't believe me!" she said with a smirk. Ash took her papers back out and looked over all the work to find that all the answers were right. (Ash was the same age as Ally, but I'm putting him in advanced classes so he can help her out.) "Great work sis. Now that you understand it you can ace the test tomorrow." he said in a supportive tone, as he put the ramen and rice into the dishes to eat. Just then, the boys ran down and sat down at the table ready to eat and started to chow down. Ash rolled his eyes and Ally said, "How can two squirts eat so much food so fast?" The twins stopped to glare at her, but then continued.

Soon they were all finished and Ash sent the twins to bed since it was almost nine. Afterwards, he told his sister to get ready so he wouldn't have to drag her to school the next day, but she was already on it since she wanted to do good on her test, which was unfortunately her first period. Ash finished up everything he needed to do, which included putting up his sword and the instruments so they wouldn't get damaged. _"Heh, hopefully I won't need to use this thing while we're on the streets playing our music and stuff. I hate having to use weapons, but sometimes you have to take drastic measures."_ he thought as he put the sword up in his room. After so many people had gotten shot, the city banned all guns, except those given to policemen, so people had learned all sorts of different ways to have a weapon. After that, he followed his siblings example and went to sleep.

Misty was tossing and turning in her bed, not able to fall asleep. She couldn't sleep since the next day would be her first day at the high school and was too worried about what was going to happen. _"I wonder how long it will take me to get some new friends. I use to be popular, but now Haru and me will probably seen as the new kids with the cop for a father! Why did we have to move? It's not like Mom and Dad are going to make a difference and be the reason that everyone stops fighting! It's not fair to us! Haru and I had to leave our old lives behind, and Yuki isn't even worried since all she's going to do is make new friends. She doesn't have to worry about popularity yet, but we do! Tomorrow is going to be a day from hell!"_ she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Author Note: I finally got enough stuff done so I was able to finish this chapter up! I am SO sorry about the wait, but I had so much other stuff I had to do! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that it's short! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you for being patient with me. Please read and review!


End file.
